The Doll Maker
by LittleNightmareStory's
Summary: When Naruto is treated like dirt for years and is now all alone. What if he went insane? Who will save him from his tragic state?
1. Chapter 1 (remake)

**The Doll Maker**

 **ProAssasin: uhh hello so this is my remake of chapter one which is completely different (did it because in the original Naruto was too mean and not depressed sorry that's just how I go)**

 **Springtrap: This better not make me cry**

 **ProAssasin: *smirks***

 **Springtrap: I hate you**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Sakura will be dead and Naruto would be in the Akatsuki clan also there would be a character named Angel which she has a ten-tails wolf inside her. (I also do not own Five Nights at Freddy's please take note in that, too.)**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter 1(remake) Darkness**

I looked at the river. The water was lightly strolling along peacefully, it seemed so… nice. I looked down to see my reflection. I had ragged clothing with quite the handful of scars on my face. My eyes were different colors one blue and one red. I was covered in bruises from head to toe. I've only been a Chunin for a week and I have been bullied nonstop. I would always walk to my very small apartment (I was kicked out of my old one) bleeding. Maybe… I could end it all, all the name calling, abuse, and more if I ended it.

"No" I thought to myself out loud.

I couldn't commit suicide because then the fox spirit will die as well. I'm not selfish no way am I going to end his life because of my own tormented life. Kyuubi, that is his name and he is the only one who ever cared. If I was ever going to end my life I needed to make Kyuubi a vessel to live in so he wouldn't die along with me.

"Naruto" I heard my name being called. It was Sasuke.

I had a way of hiding my true feelings from the village even if I whore ragged clothing. I always had a mask to make it look like I was perfectly fine.

"Oh, hey Sasuke~teme!" I said in a joyful tone. In reality I always thought Sasuke has always been a bit cruel.

"C'mon dobe we have a mission to complete." Sasuke said rolling his eyes at me.

"Alright! I'll be there right away" I said with a tone of determination.

As Sasuke left I thought to myself 'man, I'm such a good actor.' A few minutes later, the whole team was gathered as Kakashi explained the mission. It looked like I wasn't paying attention but I was analyzing every word to come out of his mouth.

"Alright so here's the mission. It's a B rank mission. Our goal is to defeat a man named Seimei this mission can easily turn into an A rank mission since we don't know the full extent of his abilities." Kakashi explained to us.

"Alright! This is a mission worth my time!" I shouted acting like a complete idiot.

"Naruto this is a dangerous mission." Kakashi said in a very serious tone.

"I suggest you train. After all we don't start the mission in two days" Kakashi said as his final words before he left.

'Gawd no' I thought I knew what was coming next.

"NARUTO how can u be so naïve" Sakura shouted at me. She kept renting on.

"We could get seriously injured. Sasuke could get seriously injured!" she hollered like some maniac.

I couldn't stand her sometimes but somehow I apparently have a crush on her ugh I hate my life and myself.

"Geez Naruto you're so worthless" Sakura rolled her eyes.

'DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT ALREADY' I mentally yelled.

I ran off to the training grounds and it was me luckiest day alright. Kiba and Neji was there. The two people that always come so close to giving me fatal wounds. I was about to run for my life but then…

"Why hello there Naruto" Kiba said with a huge smile.

Usually some of the sadness goes away while I'm doing missions or with Kakashi and Iruka but it all has to come back and two times worse. My face turned pale as in a quick flash Neji was behind me. He had a wicked smile.

"Mmmm… where shall I stab you today" Neji said in a dark tone. I was shaking.

"P-please Neji I b-beg you" I said beginning to cry.

"Aww the cry baby is begging" Kiba said with a laugh. And with that Neji stabbed me in the stomach.

I coughed up blood and groaned in agony.

"S-stop please!" I managed to say before Neji stabbed me again. I whimpered.

Now panting I fell to the ground coughing up blood. Kiba came and started to kick me.

At this point I was sobering. There was no point in telling them to stop. So I curled up and waited till it was all over. I kept coughing and bleeding and crying. It hurt not only physically but mentally. It hurt like hell.

"C'mon lets go Neji we don't want to kill the guy… yet" Kiba gave a smirk and they both left.

' **Kit are you just going to let them do this to you'**

'I-I have no choice Th-they would lie to the hokage and s-say...'

' **SAY WHAT that you assaulted them for no good reason well who gives a Damn! You don't need the hellhole of a village'**

'B-but it's my home…'

' **Just go home I'll heal your wounds.'**

'o-oh ok I'll go kyuubi'

I headed home and my wounds almost fully healed. I went to bed in ragged sheets and old mattress. I sighed. I laid down on the mattress and closed my eyes. Soon after, I was fast asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **ProAssasin: thanks for reading and please review sorry I had to make the remake trust me you'll love how this goes.**

 **Springtrap: Well hope you enjoyed chapter 1 remake blah blah blah**


	2. Chapter 2 Loss of Humanity

**The Doll maker**

 **ProAssasin: Hello welcome back to chapter 2!**

 **Spingtrap: *sobbing from what happened yesterday* Th-this better not be even s-sadder.**

 **ProAssasin: sorry bro Naruto's life sucks**

 **Springtrap: …. Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Sakura will be dead and Naruto would be in the Akatsuki clan also there would be a character named Angel which she has a ten-tails wolf inside her. (I also do not own Five Nights at Freddy's please take note in that, too.)**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Chapter 2 Loss of Humanity**

It's been two days and today was the day my team and I went on the mission. I didn't even get to train because of Neji and Kiba. I sighed as I headed to the bridge were Sasuke, Sakura and even Kakashi was there before me.

"Your late dobe" Sasuke said

"Ya Naruto you're so late even Kakashi came here before you" Sakura ranted.

"Ya, Ya I was a little late so? Where going on a super dangerous mission now!" I shouted with a smile.

"Naruto I told you once and now I'll tell you again this mission is very dangerous." Kakashi said with a serious look in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and planted a smirk on my face. 'When can the faking end...?' I thought.

We got ready then left to the mission. I felt a little queasy, maybe because of my lack of food or something like that.

 _You're useless, a piece of dirt, die Naruto, die._ A mysterious voice said.

I heard it and looked around it seemed that no one else heard the odd voice. I started to think maybe it was the man we are hunting down. What was his name? Oh yah _Seimei._ Then all of a sudden the team stopped, and which of course I was the last to stop.

"He's here" Kakashi stated.

We got into a stance and prepared for battle. We heard some bushes rustling and he came out.

"Hello there it seems like I've been found" A tall dark man said with a small giggle.

He looked at me, and when I saw his eyes I could tell I was his main target. I held my kunai with a strong grip. I had a bit of fear in my eyes. It almost seemed that the man disappeared, I could no longer sense him. I was ready to attack, but he was nowhere to be seen. My fear was great and heart was racing yet my idiotic self, gotten a hold of me and I did the dumbest thing anyone could do. I let my guard down.

"eh, the coward ran away , heh" I smirked the most idiotic smirk ever.

"So.., I'm a coward, eh?" That man was right behind me.

I froze I was afraid, no terrified. My eyes widened, my heart was racing, and my whole entire body was immensely shaking in fear. Then right in that second, in that moment. A strike of immense pain pulsing in my body. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I felt like poison was bursting in my body, as if darkness was taking over my body and my soul. My comrades were just standing there and it almost seems that Sasuke was actually, smiling. Sasuke and Kakashi both, yet Sakura seemed confused and a bit fearful. Nothing seemed right, everything was a blur. The last thing I said was a question, a question that I would ask for a very long time.

"why?" was the last thing I said before everything turned black.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Ugh where, where am I?" I looked around, I was in my mind scape. Kyuubi was right in front of me.

' **Kit… y-your soul it's infected. Sorry I might not be able to talk to you for a while'**

' **Sorry…'**

Then it became a dark room I saw nothing and there was nothing to see, and for that I was terrified. Then I heard that strange voice again.

 _Worthless. That's what you are your nothing. You deserve nothing but PAIN._

Then something happened the voice started to fade.

 _Worthless. Pitiful…._

The voice suddenly vanished.

The landscape once again started to change.

"I can help you Naruto…" This voice was different almost comforting… almost.

"Wh-who are you?" I shouted. The landscape changed into a lovely grassland with a large tree.

Suddenly a man with crimson eyes appeared.

"S-Sasuke?" But it wasn't Sasuke the man was much taller and had long silky black hair, in a low ponytail. He had a dark cloak with red clouds. Wait… red clouds?!

"Your part of the Akatsuki clan!" I took a step back, I was ready to run for my life at any given time.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." He paused. "I should introduce myself, my name is Itachi Uchiha"

"W-wait aren't you the man who slaughtered his whole family?!"I shouted

"Sadly it wasn't by choice…" His eyes sadden.

"Look Naruto I'm here to help you" He said in a somewhat concerned voice.

"W-why would you help me?!" I asked.

"Because Naruto I care about you." Itachi said in a soft comforting voice.

"… n-no no… No one cares w-why should you be the first." I clenched my fist. "I going to die anyways so what's the point!" I yelled at Itachi with tears rolling down my eyes. "Leave me alone or kill me…. O-or do whatever it is you came here to do, I don't care anymore." I was crying, no sobbing. "I'm so sorry Kyuubi, so sorry…" I whispered hoping the fox had heard me.

I fell one the floor bursting in tears.

"Naruto…. If it's your wish then I'll leave" He started to disappear fading away.

That's when I realized he wasn't lying, he was being honest, and he wanted to help me.

"W-wait." I said only loud enough so he can hear me.

He stopped. "Yes Naruto?"

Still with tears in my eyes I spoke. "Sorry for over reacting I just find it odd that" I gave a smirk "Anyone cares about me at all."

We made eye contact I could tell he was truly worried about me.

He smiled a warm caring smile.

"It's ok Naruto I don't blame you. I've done many mistakes in the past… But the way this village is treating you I doubt it would be safe to stay there."

"That what Kyuubi keeps on telling me. Maybe he is right maybe you're right…"

"If you listen to me a may be able to not only free you bat also get you out of the village."

"Soo when do I get out of here" I said with a smile. I real smile.


End file.
